Return of the Heroes
by silvthedgehog
Summary: Robotnik's rein is over thanks to four groups of heroes, now the resistance has a new job... find those heroes. Things start to get extra difficult when Sonic is on the edge of death, and everyone else must step up to the plate to keep from being discovered. That's tricky when you're famous worldwide.
1. four teams

It had been years since Sonic the Hedgehog had disappeared and Robotnik still ruled Crystal City and Mobotropilous. Unknown to the citizens though tonight an event would happen that would alter the fate of the city.

* * *

"Team one in position." A girl whispered into the microphone. She was hidden by the shadows along with two other people. If it had been lighter you would have seen a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and boots, along with a red headband and jade eyes. Standing next to her were her teammates, a small peach colored rabbit with big brown eyes and a red dress who had a small blue creature called a chao sitting on her head, and a large purple cat who was wearing a tool belt, had a fishing pole, and a frog that sat in his hand.

"We hear you." A boy's voice said, "Get ready for the signal."

"Loud and clear Team Rose out."

Like their name team rose looked relatively harmless, but every rose has thorns and with this team those thorns came in the form of large magic hammers, a flying kicking rabbit with good aim, and a fishing pole that could snag anything.

* * *

"Team two in position." A male's voice said, "The security is completely shut down."

The male was a black hedgehog with red stripes wearing hovers shoes and golden rings. Next to him was a white bat wearing a black and pink body suit that was typing at a computer, and a large black and red robot standing guard.

"Loud and clear Team Dark." The same voice as before said, "Be prepared for the signal."

Team Dark rather fit the team the members being a supposedly 'reformed' jewel thief that they never knew whose side was on, an 'ultimate lifeform' who tried to destroy the world and ended up helping save it, and a large robot that wanted revenge on it's former master.

* * *

"Team three." A hyper voice said, "We're in the computer room and deleting all of his files."

There was a sigh… then, "We hear you. Please don't yell. Wait for the signal."

"You mean when our watches buzz?"

Another sigh, "Yes Charmy."

"Kay Team Chaotix out."

Team Chaotix really did fit this team to a T. They tended to be chaotic in their missions, and weren't very good detectives, but were loyal and could be depended on.

Their leader was a large crocodile that was green and yellow and always had earphones either in his ears or around his neck. The second was a purple chamelion with a yellow horn who used his disappearing skills to the most use being a ninja. The youngest and most chaotic member of the team was Charmy, a small yellow and black bee that was most likely a hybrid of a yellow jacket and bumblebee. Strangely though through his streak of luck they usually got missions done.

* * *

"Ready?" The same voice asked turning to his teammates.

The person who was speaking was a yellow and white fox with blue eyes and two tails.

"Always little bro." Someone said and he looked at the speaker.

A blue and peach hedgehog with sparkling green eyes smiled at him.

"We're with you." A deeper voice said belonging to a red echidna that had a white stripe around his neck and purple eyes.

Team Heroes had been together since this adventure had started against the mad man they were hoping to finish off tonight. With Sonic's speed, Tails' flight, and Knuckles strength, they were nearly unstoppable.

"We'll get through this." Sonic said giving the fox a one armed hug, "We always do."

"Right," Tails said nodding, "Activating signal now." One second later he looked up a strange glimmer in his baby blue eyes, "No going back now."


	2. end of Robotnik's rein

To the Mobians below all they could see was strange shadows that suddenly appeared from all around Robotnik's fortress and moved towards it.

"It's over Eggman." A voice said and everyone in the control room immediately focused in on the blue hedgehog. In a matter of seconds the room had become overrun with Mobians that contrasted drastically with the pollution affected ones from the city.

Old friends such as Mighty and Ray were in the room waiting, everyone that had met Sonic after he had left both the Resistance and the Freedom Fighters to fight on his own.

"Now, now Sonic." Robotnik/Eggman said with a smile, "You wouldn't want things to get messy would you?"

He slammed his hand down on a large button and waited. When nothing happened he glared at the intruders.

"We shut down your systems." Rouge said, "They respond to only one thing now."

Every henchman that worked for Eggman was in the room being held and some sort of weapon pointing at them.

When Eggman tried to get up and run Big managed to snare him with his fishing pole, the line was than wrapped tight around him.

Tails walked up to the desk and started typing in commands. Shadow walked over to the intercom, "Attention Mobians. You have thirty seconds to get out with your lives. Please do so."

"You're blowing this place up." Robotnik said incredulously.

There were nods all around.

Robotnik began chuckling, "Well then… Sonic if I'm going to die here so are you!"

One of his hands that had been overlooked was now holding a gun high and pointing it at the hedgehog.

"Chaos!" Shadow droned and time and space began to change, "Control!" He yelled and everyone found themselves in a large house right after the sound of a gun had gone off followed by a scream.

* * *

Lying on the ground clutching his arm was a whimpering blue hedgehog.

"Get him to Angel Island." Knuckles bellowed before running towards the door.

Immediately Tails picked his friend up and flew out the door in chase of the now gliding guardian.

"Alright everyone." Shadow said taking over the group now that Team Heroes was gone, "Amy and Cream you get to Vanilla's house and let her know you're okay. Big you should get home to. Chaotix you're free to go, me and Rouge have to explain what happened and make a cover story for the world."

* * *

"Mother!" Cream screamed before leaping into the taller rabbit's arms, "Mr. Sonic got shot and we don't know if he'll be okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." The mother rabbit said as her usual fears came to the surface. She always worried that someone would get hurt and treated everyone on the teams like she was his or her parent.

"What happened Amy?" She asked when Cream and Cheese had gone upstairs.

"We defeated Eggman and were about to leave when he shot Sonic in the arm. The chances were he would get shot or dodge and be stuck in a self-destructing building."

Vanilla nodded, "You should stay here for the night."

* * *

"What happened?" A girl echidna asked when all three arrived at the same time.

By this time Sonic's face had gone pale underneath his fur and he was sweating.

"Sonic got shot." Tails explained, "We need your help."

The ghost echidna took him in her arms and frowned before hurrying off.


End file.
